A Spooky Little Boy Like You
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Blaine has some very unique "abilities" that Kurt doesn't know about, but that changes when Kurt unexpectedly shows up at Blaine's door. Set while Kurt and Blaine are at Dalton. Lighthearted one-shot fluff for Halloween, because it just needed to be done.


_A/N: Hi there!_ _I've been stuck trying to write a more involved, multi-chapter story (seriously don't know if that's ever going to happen), and in the midst of that, this idea came to me._ _This story plays with the timeline a little, and assumes that Klaine got together sometime in September – just go with it, 'kay?_ _Remember the disclaimer:_ _I don't own Glee, or the characters, or much of anything else, for that matter, but it's all good._ _Happy Halloween, all!_

A Spooky Little Boy Like You

Kurt made his way down the hallway of the Dalton dorms towards Blaine's room. He was excited because they were finally going to go out and look for costumes for Halloween, though Blaine didn't exactly know it yet. It was only a few days away, and he'd been bugging Blaine about it for the last two weeks, but Blaine had always found some reason not to go. Today, Kurt was determined. He finally had a boyfriend (a fact which still made him squeal rather indecorously when he was alone), and he wanted to show him off at the upcoming Warblers' Halloween party. So, he was ambushing Blaine and dragging him to the nearest costume shop. Blaine had no idea he was coming, as Kurt may have made mention of a non-existent trip to see his girls at McKinley.

He knocked on Blaine's door, but received no reply. He knew Blaine was in – perhaps he had his iPod going and didn't hear the knock. He tried once more, and when there was still no response, he paused, shrugged his shoulders, and tried the doorknob. The door opened, and as he entered the room, he was completely unprepared for what greeted him.

There in the middle of the room was his beloved Blaine, back to the door and headphones on as he rehearsed what Kurt recognized as moves from a number the Warblers had worked on the day before. This was no surprise. Nor was it shocking that he had traded his Dalton uniform for a pair of jeans, cuffed at the ankles, of course, and a Dalton sweatshirt. All of that was normal. What was definitely _not_ normal was the fact that various objects in the room were floating in a slow, circular motion around Blaine. A few books, pens and pencils, a picture frame – all suspended in mid-air and rotating around Blaine's outstretched arms.

Kurt dropped his messenger bag with a thud just as the dance steps turned Blaine around 180 degrees, bringing him face-to-face with Kurt. "Oh, my God, Kurt!" he shouted, jumping back as the floating objects crashed to the ground. He saw Kurt's mouth moving, and tore off his headphones expecting to hear a scream or yell, but realized that no sound was coming out. Kurt's eyes were huge, and if it was possible, he'd become even more pale.

Blaine rushed over to his boyfriend, and before Kurt could react, he'd been pulled into the room and the door had been firmly shut behind him. He turned to see Blaine standing, one hand on the door, one on the handle, with his head down, steeling himself to face Kurt. When he did, his face was a mixture of fear, guilt, and concern. He hadn't wanted Kurt to find out like this. Not at all.

"Blaine?" Kurt began, his voice smaller than he expected. He tried to form a sentence, but all that came out was, "You…I saw…but it couldn't…" Nope, full sentences were not happening right now.

Blaine walked back towards Kurt, stopping a few steps away, uncertain whether coming closer would frighten Kurt even more. "I can explain," he began, hating the fact that the sentence sounded like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

Kurt remained still, and Blaine took a tentative step forward. He extended a hand toward Kurt, who looked down at it for a moment, then back at Blaine. "Can we sit down?" Blaine asked, finally reaching Kurt and putting his hand on the boy's elbow instead. Kurt nodded and they took the few steps across the room to the bed. Blaine sat Kurt down at the foot, then brought over the chair from his desk so he could sit directly in front of him.

"Hi," Blaine said with a soft smile.

"Hi," Kurt returned, sounding a little bewildered, but not seeming really frightened, which encouraged Blaine.

"I know what you saw looked weird, and I'm going to tell you all about it, but I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone else. There aren't many people who know what I'm about to tell you, and I need to trust that you'll keep my secret. Can you do that?"

Kurt, still in shock, could only nod his head. "I need you to say it, Kurt," Blaine pressed, wanting to be sure that he had settled down enough to comprehend what he was about to hear. This was perhaps the most important conversation he would ever have with Kurt, and he only had one shot to get it right. Kurt cleared his throat and found his voice enough to say, "Yeah…yeah, Blaine. You," he paused and took a breath to center himself, hearing the tremor in his voice that belied the trembling he felt inside. But this was Blaine, and he knew that no matter what, he needed to hear what he had to say. "You can trust me, Blaine. You can tell me anything."

Blaine felt the corner of his mouth curve upwards ever so slightly, happy to hear the words he knew would come. Blaine drew a deep breath, let it out, and started the story he'd been practicing telling Kurt for weeks.

"I am a little, um, different than most people, Kurt. I have certain…abilities, shall we say?"

"Blaine, being able to play an instrument is an ability," Kurt interjected. "You had your Calc book flying around the room. Sorry," he paused as he realized he'd cut Blaine off in saying something that was obviously difficult. "You were saying. Certain abilities." At least he wasn't speechless anymore.

"Yeah," Blaine continued. "I guess to be more specific, you could say that I have _magical_ abilities?"

"Oh my God," Kurt interrupted again, "Are you a wizard? Is that why you're so obsessed with Harry Potter?"

Blaine laughed, "No, Kurt. I'm not a wizard. And I'm not _obsessed_ with Harry Potter, by the way. I just really like the books, and the movies were great, and that musical version done by that college – wait, getting off topic," Blaine admonished himself, stopping his verbal detour. "No, I'm not a wizard. Wizards aren't real. They're just a myth."

Kurt could feel the color rising in his cheeks as he realized how ridiculous he sounded. Blaine. A wizard. So silly.

"I'm actually, well, almost but not quite, a…" Blaine stumbled a bit, looking down for a moment before raising his eyes to Kurt's as the final word escaped his lips, "…warlock?" The word came out like a question, which wasn't Blaine's intent.

A palpable silence fell over the boys for what seemed like an eternity but which was probably only about thirty seconds. Crystal blue eyes stared into golden hazel eyes, locked in a defining moment. Blaine had done it – he'd told Kurt his deepest secret, and there was no going back. Then Kurt, whose facial expression had changed about five times in that half minute, slowly said, "You're a warlock."

"I'm a warlock."

"As in a male witch."

"As in a male witch."

"A warlock."

"Yes, Kurt."

"You, Blaine, my boyfriend are a warlock."

Realizing that this could go on for a while, Blaine leaned forward and took both of Kurt's hands in his, hoping the physical contact would anchor him and allow him to continue the conversation. "Kurt?" he asked tentatively, "I know this is a lot to take in, but I think we need to move past the title. You still with me here?"

Kurt blinked a few times, trying to process this. His dapper, dorky, Katy-Perry-anthem-singing, hair-gel-overusing, lovely, perfect boyfriend just confessed to having magical powers. Kurt had seen things flying around the room, and Blaine was responsible for doing that. Logically, he knew he should be at least somewhat terrified by this. But this was Blaine, here in front of him, holding his hands and looking at him with concern in those amazingly gorgeous golden eyes.

"Yeah, Blaine," he finally replied. "I'm still with you. It's just," he paused, looking for the right words.

As Kurt hesitated, Blaine ventured to ask the question that worried him the most. "Kurt, are you scared? Are you afraid of _me_?" he asked, his voice breaking a little.

Kurt's reply was immediate – quiet, but determined. "No, of course I'm not afraid of you, Blaine," he said, squeezing the hands that were still holding his. "You would never hurt me, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Then what do I have to be afraid of?" Kurt smiled. "I mean, just because my boyfriend tells me he has magical powers and is a warlock – wow, there's a sentence I never imagined…"

He stopped mid-sentence when Blaine released one of his hands and moved to cup Kurt's cheek. His eyes were a little glassy with unshed tears as the moment began to overwhelm him. "You're amazing, you know that?" he said, his voice soft with emotion.

Kurt leaned into the hand on his cheek and responded, "Me? I'm amazing? You're the one with magic, B. I'm just an ordinary teenager over here."

"No, there's nothing ordinary about you, Kurt. Most people would have run screaming out that door when they saw and heard what you did. But you, you're here."

"Yes, Blaine," he replied, leaning in, "I'm here," he whispered, closing the distance between them for a sweet kiss. They parted, and leaned their foreheads together for a moment. Suddenly, Kurt sat back and smacked Blaine on the arm.

"Ow!" Blaine protested, completely taken aback by the sudden change in mood, not to mention the sting in his bicep. "What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his arm gingerly.

"You've been a warlock all this time and you didn't _tell_ me?" Kurt said, delivering a smack to the other arm for good measure. There was a little heat behind his words, but true anger, which was evident when his outraged expression broke and he started to laugh.

Blaine shook his head at his boyfriend's antics, laughed a bit, too, replying a bit sheepishly, "I know, I know. I couldn't tell you at first. I mean, it's not exactly something you lead with. 'Hi, my name is Blaine. I am a warlock and have supernatural powers.' It's a good way to end up in hiding somewhere."

"I understand that, I do. But were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course! I was, actually, planning to do it…oh, you'll think it's cheesy but there's a reason…I was going to tell you on Halloween."

" _This_ Halloween? As in two days from now?"

"Yeah. Halloween's always been my least favorite holiday – for some reason, the characterization of witches has always bugged me, even as a kid. I was hoping to make it a special day for us, however. I wanted to take you to a nice dinner, go for a walk after, and then tell you." He blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck, which Kurt knew was a sign of embarrassment. "I was working on something special to show you what I can do. Guess there's no need for that anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you've already seen..."

"No, I haven't. Not to put any pressure on you, but I'm hoping by 'special' you meant something other than that performance of 'Dancing with the Textbooks,'" Kurt teased. "So come on, B. Show me."

Blaine squirmed a little in his chair, nervous about doing this in front of Kurt. He'd thought about this moment so many times, and it was absolutely not going the way he wanted it to, but such is life. He moved from his chair to sit next to Kurt at the foot of the bed. "Give me your hand," he said quietly, holding his left hand out, palm up. Kurt shifted to face Blaine better, looked him right in the eyes, and held out his right hand. Blaine smiled inwardly at Kurt's display of trust. He turned Kurt's palm upwards as well, then rested it lightly in his own. He took a deep cleansing breath, closing his eyes momentarily. He began circling his right hand a few inches above Kurt's palm, opening his eyes and concentrating on their joined hands. Kurt looked down as well, as he began to feel a mild warmth and tingling in his palm. Suddenly, Blaine tapped the center of Kurt's hand with the tip of his finger, and a single yellow rose appeared.

Kurt's breath caught in a quiet gasp as he looked in wonder first at the flower and then at Blaine. The rose was perfect, and Kurt couldn't help but raise it to his nose to inhale the lovely fragrance. "Blaine," he cooed, "it's beautiful. Thank you!"

"I know it's not much, but I just recently gained the ability to create things. I wanted to give you something special."

"It's perfect," Kurt answered, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek. "What do you mean you just gained the ability? And before, you said you were almost but not quite a warlock."

"Well," Blaine replied with an almost professorial tone, "becoming a warlock is a process. I mean, I was born this way (with all due respect to Lady Gaga)," he added with a wink, "but I haven't always had powers. They come in gradually, starting around age ten or so. By the time I am eighteen, I'll have full use of all of the powers I am going to have."

"So you're kind of going through magical puberty right now?" Kurt asked, earning an eye roll from Blaine.

"Um, only if you want to put it in the least cool way possible, Kurt. Geez."

Kurt giggled and bumped Blaine's shoulder playfully. "Do different warlocks have different powers?" he asked, only briefly noting to himself the bizarre nature of this conversation.

"Yes," his boyfriend brightly continued, ecstatically happy to be able to share this at last. "My abilities so far are concentrated around manipulating objects - moving things around, making things vanish from sight and, most recently, making things appear." He touched the flower in Kurt's hand. "I've been practicing that for two weeks now," he added with a shy smile.

"Hmm, well done," Kurt hummed, smelling the flower once more. "Okay, next question. What was with the little dance party I walked in on earlier?"

Blaine laughed lightheartedly. "What, you've never seen a warlock multitask?"

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence, Blaine."

"Okay, okay. I really was kind of multitasking, though. I was practicing levitation of multiple objects while introducing an external distraction – in this case, music."

Kurt was once again amused by the scholarly tone of Blaine's reply. "You and your prep-school vocabulary," he said with a shake of his head. "And why, exactly, were you, ahem, practicing levitation of multiple objects while introducing an external distraction of music?" he said with a smart-aleck grin.

"Well, levitating things takes concentration. It's more difficult when you do more than one object at a time. The level of difficulty increases when you're distracted by sounds or other things going on around you. Believe it or not, it takes practice. It doesn't just happen. I need to learn to control my abilities so that I don't hurt someone or cause a problem."

"Fascinating," Kurt breathed. This was all so surreal, he thought. He had a million questions, and Blaine was more than happy to answer them all. They talked about all of it – his history, his family (his mother and brother were like him, but his father was not), how his powers developed, how hard it was for him to hide it from his friends.

During the course of their conversation, as the shock of everything finally wore off, Blaine remembered something important. Kurt wasn't supposed to be at Dalton this afternoon.

"Kurt, why were you here today? I thought you were going out with the girls?"

Kurt looked confused for a moment – lord, since opening that door, he'd forgotten all about his mission. "What? Oh, gosh, I forgot all about that!" Kurt replied. "I was going to take you to the costume shop to get something to wear for the Warblers' Halloween party." He suddenly felt guilty, remembering what Blaine had just said about not liking Halloween. _That_ explained his reluctance to go costume shopping.

Blaine flinched almost imperceptibly, but Kurt caught it before Blaine could school his features to hide his discomfort. "Oh, yeah," he stumbled out, less convincingly than he would have liked. "Sure, we can do that, um, I guess…" He was stopped when Kurt reached out to take his hand.

"No," Kurt stated simply. Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt cut him off once more. "Don't even try it, mister," he said with another squeeze of Blaine's hand. "You just got done telling me how you feel about this holiday, and the party doesn't mean that much to me. Besides," he added with a playful lilt, " _somebody_ said something about dinner and a late-night walk that sounds much more inviting."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, his golden eyes shining with gratitude and possibly a tear or two. "I love you," he said with a tilt of his head. It wasn't just the fact that Kurt was willing to forego a party. This wonderful, amazing boy had stunned him by accepting him without hesitation. He was a warlock, for heaven's sake, something that most people didn't even know existed, and that most people would fear if they did. Yet here sat Kurt, inches away from him, holding his hand and letting Blaine be himself – fully, unguardedly himself – with someone for the first time in his life.

Kurt leaned forward to hug Blaine, fending off tears of his own. "I love you, too," he said. They embraced silently for a moment, and then Kurt pulled back, hands resting on Blaine's shoulders. They'd had an emotional afternoon, and he felt the need to lighten things up a bit.

"Speaking of dinner," he began, "all these revelations have left me with quite the appetite. Pizza?"

Blaine's stomach growled in response, and they headed off to their favorite pizza place. As they perused their menus at the table, Kurt began to hum something. Blaine didn't recognize it at first, but then it dawned on him. "Oh, Kurt," he admonished. "Seriously?"

"What?" Kurt responded with a tone of mock innocence. "They were playing it when we walked in and it got stuck in my head." Blaine just continued to look at him speculatively. Kurt continued, "Besides, it's true."

"What's true?"

Kurt leaned over and ever-so-quietly sang in his warlock-boyfriend's ear, "Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little boy like you."

 _A/N: The song mentioned at the end is "Spooky" by The Classics IV._ _If you don't know it, look it up on YouTube._ _(Make sure it's the original, which is the best version, imho.)_


End file.
